


Commie Adventures!

by AWholeNewBoi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWholeNewBoi/pseuds/AWholeNewBoi
Summary: Dream Smp but Tommy is a cat. This will be a series of loosely connected (or completely disconnected) oneshots!
Relationships: TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. Requests!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wxxbo_mel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxxbo_mel/gifts), [Daemon_By_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_By_Night/gifts), [bigmenwinthese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmenwinthese/gifts), [PlaZmaVoiD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaZmaVoiD/gifts), [Pretzel_Gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzel_Gal/gifts).



Hello, & welcome to my newest work! Please leave requests in the comments!

Also, just so you know, most of these will be crack, because I'm too depressed to make a lot of angst & if my serotonin receptors won't make serotonin, then I'll do it for it.


	2. Quackity & Tommy... Rough Draft? (Look, I'm too tired for this shit I sorry.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God this is gonna be edited so hard tomorrow.

**_Q_ ** _ uackity was having quite the day. _ & by that, I mean he was having one of  _ those _ days. You know, the days where you feel like the kazoo “It’s a mental breakdown” vine? That would be a scarily accurate description for how Quackity felt this not-so-fine evening.

Tommy quietly sneaks in through the cat door & decides to lay on Quackity’s lap, purring softly. Quackity starts talking to the therapy cat in Spanish but I don’t know that much Spanish & right now I can’t be fucked to write dialogue, but pretend like Quackity is trying to press on with his work. Tommy, being a cat, decides to lay right on top of his paperwork & refuses to move a muscle until Quackity lies down on the bed, at which, he lies on his chest & purrs them both to sleep. Wilbur comes by, looking for Tommy, & takes several photos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry you had to read this shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:
> 
> Everybody Wants to be a Cat by PlaZmaVoiD
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204499
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaZmaVoiD/pseuds/PlaZmaVoiD
> 
> &
> 
> Dream SMP except Tommys a cat. by Pretzel_Gal
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071608
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzel_Gal/pseuds/Pretzel_Gal


End file.
